Initiation
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: UA : Sasuke a un problème. Un problème de taille, qu'il est déterminé à résoudre. Et bien sûr, le plus indiqué pour l'y aider, n'est autre que son grand frère Itachi. Sasuke n'imaginait pas qu'il s'impliquerait autant, toutefois, mais qu'importe, c'est loin d'être désagréable... WARNING : YAOI/INCEST


**Titre **: _Initiation_

**Paring **: Itachi x Sasuke

**Genre **: Family/Yaoi/Romance/Univers Alternatif

**Rating **: M

**Warning **: INCEST (c'est un UA, certes, mais les deux protagonistes n'en portent pas moins le même nom de famille... A bon entendeur.)

**NdA **:Bien le bonjour !

Ok, je sais que j'ai des fictions à finir, des traductions aussi, et je vous assure que je suis dessus. Avec les vacances, j'ai quasiment fini le chapitre 2 (et avant dernier) de _Les Roses de Minos_, je vous ai pondu cette... chose... et ensuite je me voue corps et âme à la trad' de _It Started Over Coffee_ que beaucoup attendent.

Pour le reste, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans ce registre, mais je me suis subitement sentie à l'aise avec l'idée d'écrire sur les deux frères que j'aime le plus dans l'histoire du manga. Alors voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et rdv à la fin !

**PS! : La différence d'âge a été volontairement réduite à 3 ans, sinon, ça devient trop bizarre (quelle hypocrite je fais hein xD). **

* * *

Sasuke avait un problème.

Un problème mineur si l'on en jugeait par son âge - il venait d'avoir seize ans -, mais qui commençait doucement à rendre son quotidien difficile. Et surtout, à lui faire se poser des questions existentielles. Comme le reste de ses congénères adolescents.

Sauf que Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres. Il était mieux, et en tout point, que le commun des mortels.

Cette triste réalisation l'avait fait tomber de son piédestal, et ça faisait mal. _Outch, je suis comme les autres, merde, _s'était-il dit. La prise de conscience avait bafoué son ego.

Résultat, Sasuke se retrouvait ce jour-là, enfermé dans sa chambre, à se ronger les ongles - manie qu'il avait développée tout récemment -, et à se demander ce qui clochait chez lui.

Socialement, le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu le moindre déboire. Sa famille n'était pas extrêmement riche mais vivait très aisément, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et n'était pas en manque d'amis. Il était même très populaire, et particulièrement auprès de la gente féminine. Il suivait les traces de son frère aîné, Itachi, tant sur le plan de la réussite scolaire que sociale.

Il avait eu de nombreuses petites amies depuis le collège, les avait faites souffrir, les avait déçues et avait piétiné leurs petits cœurs comme tout bon Uchiha qui se respecte. Tout se passait très bien, vraiment.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau paramètre, celui qui avait chamboulé seize années d'une existence quasi parfaite...

Le sexe.

Et oui, maintenant, pour maintenir sa réputation d'amoureux désinvolte, il ne fallait plus seulement embrasser les filles dans un coin isolé de la cour de récréation. Même langoureusement, ça ne suffisait plus.

Il fallait devenir un homme, un vrai. Franchir le cap. Et Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi difficile.

Son problème, en somme, c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais pas du tout. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer. Il avait eu deux opportunités, tout à fait alléchantes, d'expérimenter la chose.

Mais elles l'avaient confronté à l'horrible vérité...

La machine, juste en bas, refusait de lui obéir. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant une magnifique jeune femme nue, ses réactions se résumaient... au néant le plus absolu. Rien. Pas même un signe qu'avec encore juste un petit effort, une petite stimulation, les choses allaient s'enclencher. C'était comme si, tout à coup, cette partie de son anatomie avait décidé de réagir indépendamment de son cerveau. Ou de ne plus réagir du tout, en fait.

C'était très angoissant.

Sasuke s'était penché, avec une certaine horreur, sur la question de l'impuissance. Mais il en avait déduit que le souci n'était pas là. Seul, il n'avait aucun problème. Et lui aussi devait composer avec son érection matinale très régulièrement. Il avait simplement remarqué, forcé qu'il était d'y réfléchir, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fantasmé sur une image, ou un corps, ou même sur une personne en particulier. Il connaissait les plaisirs solitaires, mais il avait réalisé qu'en ce qui le concernait, il ne considérait l'activité que comme une manière pratique de se débarrasser d'une gêne douloureuse, en plus d'être visible.

C'était simplement du bon sens, pour lui. Généralement rapide, efficace et libérateur. Il n'avait jamais eu recourt à des magasines, films ou autres choses de ce genre, puisque cela se passait exclusivement dans la douche.

Mais que pouvait-il déduire de cela ? Une sorte de frigidité ? C'était très réducteur. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas trouvé _la_ personne qui pouvait révéler ses ardeurs. Sasuke se complaisait dans cette idée depuis un bon moment, mais comme il n'était pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même, elle avait fini par ne plus suffire à le rassurer.

Et aujourd'hui, la seule solution qu'il avait réussi à trouver pour résoudre son problème, était d'en parler. Il en mourrait de honte, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Et l'unique personne auprès de laquelle il se sentait capable de se confier était son grand frère.

Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il envisage d'aborder ce sujet tabou avec lui. Et puis, depuis toujours, c'était lui qui lui avait tout inculqué. Des maths, en passant par l'attitude à adopter pour être respecté, jusqu'à la manière de manger correctement lors d'un dîer important... Son frère était en grande partie responsable de son éducation. Et Sasuke ne ferait pas exception aujourd'hui, son honneur en dépendait.

Voilà ce qui l'amenait, ce soir là, à ronger son frein dans sa chambre, seul dans le noir. Il avait entendu la porte de la chambre son frère claquer quelques minutes plus tôt et réunissait maintenant une somme acceptable de courage pour se lancer.

Il posa les yeux sur un sujet de dissertation qui traînait sur son bureau nerveusement et le saisit d'une main tremblante. Ce serait son amorce. Son estomac se vrilla alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, entamait une marche lente et vacillante jusqu'à la sortie de sa chambre et posait une main sur la poignée de porte.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à une façon d'entamer la conversation de manière à ce qu'elle suscite la curiosité de son frère. Ainsi, avec un peu de chance, Itachi poserait lui-même des questions sur cet aspect de la vie de Sasuke et ce dernier n'aurait qu'à répondre le plus naturellement possible que... ça n'allait pas du tout !

Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ? En le questionnant sur ses petites amies l'air de rien ? C'était banal de demander à son frère s'il avait des vues sur une personnes en particulier, d'autant qu'il venait de rentrer à la fac et que les filles de l'université étaient réputées pour être... Soit ! Oui, ça paraissait bien, il ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte, parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son grand frère et...

BOOM BOOM !

_ Sas'ke !

_ Nii-san... murmurra le jeune homme pour lui-même alors que son cœur manquait un battement.

Itachi ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après avoir toqué deux fois, et tomba nez à nez avec son jeune frère, planté devant lui avec une main suspendue dans le vide. L'aîné sursauta légèrement, surpris, puis fronça les sourcils en croisant l'expression horrifiée de son cadet.

_ Sas'ke ?

_ Euh... ah, Nii-san, je venais justement te voir... balbutia-t-il. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'aide, et tomba sur le sujet de disserte qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

_ Pour ça ! dit-il en agitant la feuille sous le nez de son frère. J'y comprends rien, du coup je venais voir si tu ne pouvais pas m'inspirer un peu.

Itachi plissa les yeux, et Sasuke pouvait le dire, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait dû remarquer, au moment même où il s'était mis à débiter un flot de paroles de manière anormalement rapide et saccadée, que quelque chose clochait. Mais comme il avait du tact, il se contenta de répondre :

_ Très bien, prépare une chaise qu'on s'installe, dit-il en passant devant son frère pour rejoindre le bureau.

Ce dernier soupira, entre nervosité et soulagement - un sentiment très étrangement paradoxal, si l'on voulait son avis -, et rejoignit son aîné après lui avoir sorti une chaise dépliante de son placard.

_ Fais moi voir, ordonna Itachi une fois qu'il fut assis. Sasuke eut un bref moment d'hésitation, puis secoua la tête en comprenant que son frère parlait du sujet de dissertation. Il lui tendit, non sans récolter un nouveau regard suspicieux, bien que l'aîné ne fasse toujours pas la moindre réflexion.

_ Pourquoi tu venais me voir, au fait ? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant à son tour. Itachi releva les yeux de la feuille, semblant étudier la question une demie-seconde.

_ Ah, oui, pour te dire que les parents ne seront pas là ce week-end non plus, leur avion n'a pas pu décoller donc ils ont reporté le départ à dimanche.

_ Ok, répondit simplement Sasuke, ces choses là, au moins, étaient tout à fait habituelles.

_ Sas'ke...

Itachi releva à nouveau ses yeux du sujet et lança un regard perçant à son cadet. Celui-ci le soutint une seconde avant de déglutir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, son regard passant du sujet de disserte que son frère tenait d'une main à ses yeux qui analysaient la moindre de ses réactions.

_ Ma disserte ? tenta Sasuke, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue, quand son frère était comme ça, il arrivait toujours à lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ "Les doutes, c'est ce que nous avons de plus intimes." débattez cette citation d'Albert Camus, récita Itachi. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour une sorte de message subliminal ? Non parce que franchement, je te vois mal buter sur ce genre de sujet. C'est tout à fait le genre de réflexion que tu adores, d'habitude.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et s'empara du sujet de dissertation brusquement, lisant la citation.

Et sa paume de main s'abattit sur son front. Il était si lamentablement négligent, parfois. Surtout quand il était anxieux évidemment. Mais sortir _ce _sujet là à son frère, alors qu'il était si visiblement agité et perturbé, revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal à trouver une excuse, et une manière d'aborder le problème, pour au final saboter soi-même ses propres plans ?

Itachi eut un petit rire qui sortit Sasuke de ses débats intérieurs. Il croisa un regard à la fois chaud et réconfortant, bien qu'un tantinet malicieux. Un sourire nerveux lui échappa, son frère avait toujours eu le don de lui faire éprouver un tas d'émotions contradictoires dans le même instant. Et c'était plutôt épuisant.

Sasuke le regarda passer une main dans ses longs cheveux lâchés, dégageant son front de quelques mèches rebelles.

_ Ok, est-ce qu'on peut aller droit au but maintenant ? s'enquit Itachi d'une voix grave et rassurante.

Sasuke pencha la tête exhala un soupire haché. Son frère posa une main sur l'un de ses genoux et le pressa pour capter son regard.

_ Je vais encore me répéter, mais tu peux tout me dire. Absolument tout.

Sasuke fixa Itachi dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, et finit par hocher la tête.

_ Ok... souffla-t-il.

La main de son frère était toujours posée sur son genou et il se perdit dans cette vision quand il annonça pensivement :

_ Je sais même pas par où commencer.

_ Sujet embarrassant cette fois, hein ? conclut Itachi.

Sasuke jeta un regard agacé à son frère avant de reposer ses yeux sur la main longue et fine qui recouvrait son genou.

_ Ouais, plutôt.

Il soupira à nouveau.

_ Merde, murmura alors Itachi, le jour où je vais devoir parler de sexe avec mon petit frère est enfin arrivé. Bien que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement pressé...

_ Nii-san ! s'indigna Sasuke. Une montée de sang envahit son visage et lui donna terriblement chaud. Il ne savait déjà plus ou se mettre.

_ J'en étais sûr, déclara son grand frère. Allez c'est bon, le plus dur est passé. Lance-toi, l'encouragea-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Sasuke soupira pour la... il ne savait même plus, il avait arrêté de compter.

_ Le plus _dur_, hein... annonça-t-il d'un ton morne.

_ Sas'ke, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors Itachi avec quelque chose de sérieux dans la voix. Peut-être même une once d'inquiétude ?

_ Ok.

Le jeune homme culpabilisait déjà de l'inquiéter avec ses problèmes.

_ Pour faire court, je suis sorti avec une fille il y a environ un mois de ça...

Itachi acquiesça mais Sasuke ne put le voir, son regard étant de nouveau fixé sur la main de son frère. Ce contact l'apaisait et le stimulait, le rendant plus confiant.

_ Puis avec une autre il y a un peu moins de deux semaines.

_ Tu les enchaînes plus vite que moi, constata platement Itachi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, indifférent.

_ Le problème c'est que...

Il s'interrompit et garda le silence, si bien qu'Itachi perdit patience.

_ C'est que... ?

Le cadet releva les yeux sur lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ J'ai essayé de... tu vois ? De coucher avec elles...

_ "Essayé" ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi, avec les deux en même temps ? Elles n'ont pas voulu ? Tu les as forcées ? Sas'ke arrête de parler à demi mot, ça devient flippant.

_ Mais non ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille !

_ Alors _quel _est le problème ?

Itachi accrocha le regard de son frère, sérieusement, gravement, ne lui laissant plus la moindre échappatoire. Et Sasuke souffla bruyamment avant de déclarer :

_ Je n'ai pas réussi.

_ Réussi à quoi ? insista Itachi.

_ Merde, il te faut un dessin ? J'allais conclure, mais au moment d'y aller... Rien !

Il pointa son entre-jambe du doigt furieusement.

_ Pas la moindre réaction !

_ Oh... souffla doucement Itachi.

_ Oui, "oh", c'est ça...

_ Attends un peu.

Itachi s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda ailleurs.

_ Raconte moi les circonstances.

_ Sérieusement ? Ca ne te suffit pas ?

_ Sas'ke ! le coupa Itachi d'un ton sec. Puis il se radoucit :

_ Ca peut s'expliquer par plusieurs raison, ok ? Il faut que tu m'en dises plus.

Sasuke soupira une _énième _fois, triturant un bout de scotch qui était resté collé à son bureau anxieusement.

_ Comment dire, la première fois, on était... juste là, dit-il en désignant son lit.

_ Ici ? s'exclama Itachi.

_ Oh pitié, tu serais mal placé pour dire quoique ce soit...

_ Ouais, ok, abdiqua son frère, continues.

_ On s'embrassait, et puis... une chose en amenant une autre... enfin voilà quoi !

_ Des détails, Sas'ke !

_ Merde ! C'est gênant !

_ Arrête ton cinéma. Elle était nue ? Vous en étiez où, exactement ?

Sasuke se remémora la scène et ses joues devinrent une nouvelle fois brûlantes.

_ Je la... touchais, surement, avoua Sasuke.

_ Où ça ? demanda Itachi.

_ Allez quoi ! C'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience alors tu peux deviner, non ?

_ Ok, je vois. Et ?

_ Et bien... Elle m'a dit, tu vois ? Qu'elle avait envie de...

_ Très bien, et à ce moment qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Sasuke prit un moment pour répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même.

_ Je suppose qu'elle a essayé de me rendre la pareille. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que ! persifla Sasuke. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais aussi excité qu'au moment où je te parle !

Il entendit son grand frère rire de sa réponse et lui lança un regard assasin.

_ Pardon, c'est juste ta façon de le dire...

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, pesta Sasuke en se renfrognant.

_ C'est vrai. Mais Sas'ke, tu sais, si tu ne l'as pas laissé faire en sorte d'être... en condition, ça parait normal...

_ Oh arrête, j'estime qu'on avait été suffisamment loin pour que je manifeste au moins un semblant de réaction !

Itachi se pinça les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire.

_ Vraiment rien ? insista-t-il comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose de hautement improbable.

_ Absolument rien, souffla Sasuke avec un dépit évident.

_ Hm... Et pour la deuxième ?

_ Ca s'est passé quasiment de la même manière, sauf que j'étais chez elle, répondit le cadet.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

Sasuke, qui était en train de revivre deux des moments les plus embarrassants de sa courte existence, aurait voulu creuser un trou pour s'y terrer.

_ Pour la première, j'ai simplement regardé l'heure sur le réveil et simulé une réaction complètement affolée en disant que les parents allaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, puis je lui ai jeté ses affaires au visage avant de la mettre dehors...

_ Très bien, approuva son gougeât de frère, bonne réaction. Normalement elle n'a rien vu venir. Et pour la deuxième ?

Sasuke se sentit rougir à nouveau jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ Je n'ai pas pu mentir... Elle me connaissait bien alors je n'ai pas cherché à trouver d'excuse et j'ai abandonné. J'étais fatigué, vraiment, donc j'ai mis ça sur le compte d'un manque de sommeil. Et elle a été très compréhensive.

Itachi hocha la tête.

_ Bon, ok... Pour l'instant, ça va, il n'y a rien eu qui pourrait nuir à ta réputation. Cependant...

Sasuke leva des yeux inquiets vers son aîné.

_ Si ça continue, ça risque de devenir problématique. J'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs dans le même genre s'ébruiter sur des garçons de mes anciennes promos, et ce n'était pas glorieux.

Itachi approcha son visage de celui de son jeune frère, posa ses mains sur les joues encore roses de gêne et plongea ses yeux noirs perçants dans les siens.

_ Je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille t'arriver.

_ Nii-san... murmura Sasuke en sentant le souffle chaud du plus âgé s'abattre doucement sur son visage.

_ Je pense savoir ce qu'il te manque.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, trop occupé à étudié la proximité qui régnait entre eux et à se délecter du sentiment délicieux qui se répendait dans son corps.

_ Ca ne vient pas de manière physique si je comprends bien, donc j'en déduis que tu es plutôt du genre cérébral.

Cette phrase sortit Sasuke de ses songeries et le laissa perplexe.

_ Cérébral ?

_ Ouais. Ca veut dire que tout se passe dans ta tête. Si des images te viennent, que ce soit des souvenirs de tes expériences passées, ou simplement que tu aurais vu dans un film, ce genre de chose... ça t'aidera au moment crucial. Si la fille à elle seule n'a pas suffi, il te faut un souvenir excitant auquel penser. Tu fermes les yeux, tu transposes les deux situations, et ça vient tout seul.

_ Nii-san... Sasuke regardait son frère d'un air incrédule. Tu parles de cela comme si... enfin je veux dire, ça t'est déjà arrivé, à toi ?

_ Bien sûr... avoua l'aîné sans honte.

_ Vraiment ? le soulagement qui anima les yeux de Sasuke était beaucoup trop adorable pour qu'Itachi arrive à contenir un sourire.

_ Ca nous arrive à tous. Le problème pour toi c'est que c'est arrivé la première fois, et que ça a du te marquer. Ce qui explique l'échec de la deuxième fois, tu étais bloqué par la crainte que ça recommence. Tout se passe dans ta tête, je t'assure. La preuve, pour te soulager tout seul tu t'en sors très b-

Itachi s'interrompit, grimaçant. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir et espérait vraiment que son frère ne relèverait pas... Mais quand il posa un regard en coin sur lui, il le trouva les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, et les joues définitivement écarlates.

_ Trop de sang te monte à la tête, ce n'est pas bon.

_ Nii-san ! Comment sais-tu que... que...

Ce fut au tour du plus âgé de soupirer.

_ Je t'ai surpris, il y a quelques mois dans la salle de bain. La vision était..., les yeux d'Itachi se perdirent dans le vague un bref instant. "Ahem ! Tout à fait rassurante et prompte à dire que la machine fonctionne très bien."

Itachi leva un pouce vers le ciel, potentiellement gêné lui aussi, mais Sasuke avait trop honte pour parler ou même regarder son frère en face.

_ C'est bon, Sas'ke, n'en fais pas tout une histoire. La matsurbation est une... "activité" tout à fait normale. C'est d'ailleurs le contraire qui m'aurait inquiété.

Après quelques secondes, le plus jeune essaya d'oublier sa honte pour le moment, il n'en était plus à ça près, de toute façon.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Itachi sourit et se rapprocha encore davantage.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

Sasuke fronça d'abord les sourcils puis déclara :

_ Evidemment !

_ Bien, alors suis-moi.

Le plus âgé prit la main de son cadet dans la sienne après lui avoir sourit de manière rassurante. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie et l'emmena, sans jamais le lâcher, jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Sasuke suivit sans broncher, sans jamais regarder en arrière, il sentait simplement une petite boule d'anticipation envahir son ventre, mais c'était plus agréable qu'autre chose.

Itachi laissa finalement la main de son frère pour installer un tas de coussins au pied de son lit, juste en face de la télé.

_ Installe toi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il était curieux, le manège de son frère devenait étrange et il se demandait de quelle manière il comptait résoudre son problème dans ces conditions. Mais, comme il le lui avait dit, sa confiance en lui était inébranlable.

Un court instant plus tard, Itachi revint avec deux verres en main, et une bouteille qui provenait manifestement...

_ Tu as pris ça dans le bar des parents ? s'exclama Sasuke.

Itachi posa un index sur sa bouche d'un air malicieux.

_ Ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte, on ne va pas la finir.

Il tira une petite table basse jusqu'à eux et y posa les verres.

_ Tu vas sérieusement me faire boire de l'alcool ?

Sasuke se sentait un peu perdu, et la boule d'anticipation ne cessait de croître et de l'étourdir. C'était la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un acte "répréhensible" avec son frère.

_ Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke le fixa un bref instant, puis il hocha la tête.

_ Bien.

Itachi servit deux fonds de liqueur dans chacun des verres et en tendit un Sasuke avant de prendre le sien.

_ N'essaie pas d'y aller doucement, tu ne finirais jamais. Tout d'un coup, ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke lança un regard angoissé à son verre, puis à son frère, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

_ Vas-y.

Et le cadet s'exécuta, suivit de près par le plus âgé.

Les deux garçons finirent leur verre d'une traite et se retrouvèrent à grimacer et tousser bruyamment.

_ Je sais, c'est dégoûtant. Et pourtant ça coûte une fortune, dit Itachi.

_ Comment font les parents pour boire ça de leur plein gré ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et leur resservit un autre fond, plus petit cette fois, à tous les deux.

_ Nii-san, je ne peux pas... dit Sasuke avec un rictus.

_ Un dernier. On va en avoir besoin, crois-moi.

L'alcool commençait déjà à le griser et au lieu de s'inquiéter sérieusement de son sort comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, Sasuke s'exécuta simplement.

Deuxième grimace synchronisée, suivit d'un rire las de la part de Sasuke.

_ Tu ne me feras pas boire une goutte de plus, je te préviens, dit-il.

_ Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention, assura Itachi en posant la bouteille pour la refermer.

Puis ce dernier perdit son sourire et redevint tout à coup sérieux. Leur regard se croisèrent et rien ne fut dit pendant quelques secondes. De longues secondes, si l'on voulait l'avis de Sasuke. Son sourire se fana également pour laisser place à une expression pleine d'interrogations.

_ Ok, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, commença Itachi d'une voix un peu hachée, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'incertitude de Sasuke, ainsi que la tension qui semblait avoir pris possession de l'atmosphère. C'est uniquement parce que c'est mon devoir de te protéger. De tout. Et de faire de toi un homme. Tu comprends ?

Sasuke opina du chef, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère.

_ Parfait, dans ce cas...

Itachi se leva et avança jusqu'à un tiroir de son bureau, qui était scellé par un petit cadenas. Sasuke l'observa curieusement débarrasser la poignée du cadenas et ouvrir le "tiroir secret". C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait surnommé, et il s'était toujours, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, demandé ce que son frère pouvait bien cacher là-dedans. Cela s'était même révélé assez obsédant et frustrant par moment. Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin répondre à cette question.

Itachi sembla chercher un instant ce qu'il voulait, marmonnant des phrases que Sasuke n'entendit pas - à son grand damne. Il finit par en sortir un boitier.

_ Celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que son frère s'approchait de la télé. De là où il était, il ne distingua qu'un boitier noir, sans couverture, et conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret dvd.

_ Tu compte mettre un film ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas n'importe lequel...

* * *

Voilàà ! Ca vous a plu? Dites moi tout je veux savoir ^^ Les idées pour la suite foisonnent, parole d'honneur, et je suis en Bretagne (quoi? Non, je ne nourris pas les clichés, je vous jure qu'il fait pas beau ) plein de temps à tuer, je me mets donc simultanément sur mes deux trois fics inachevées (en comptant celle ci) et je vous livre la suite vite! Merci de m'avoir lue :)

Crafty Fox.


End file.
